A Little Orange Dress
by MisstiqueRose
Summary: Collaboration with Oltierra. It's Tala's birthday, need I say more? Contains OC's, cross-dressing and drunkeness! Rated T for... TALA!
1. Rainbows and Unicorns

**A Little Orange Dress**

_**Collaboration with Oltierra **_

**Greetings my little fanfictionfans! With the help of my lovely friend Oltierra we're going to bring you a new fanfic featuring our respective OC's Charlotte and Nate. About what, you might ask? Well READ AND FIND OUT! **

**Charlotte P.O.V**

**Rainbows and Unicorns!**

You want to know what happens when you ask Tala what his favourite colour is?

Rainbow. The answer you will get is rainbow. And then perhaps a scary laugh as he skips off singing a Russian folklore song. I know, downright weird. "And here I thought you were this scary ass Russian who had people running for the hills just by looking at you, Tala Ivanov." I muttered under my breath as I held a 'rainbow' in my hands to hang up on the walls. In truth it was just loads of streamers of different colours but I've gotta say they looked awesome. It definitely did look like a rainbow streamed around the room; I almost asked him if he wanted unicorns with that. But knowing how absolutely high he's been lately he'd actually ask for one. And then we'd have a full-blown disaster…

"Focus on the task at hand Charlie. You can deal with Tala's apparent lack of scariness later." It was Spencer, whose shoulders I was currently sitting on to hang said rainbow streamers all over this giant hall. Rather than drag a ladder across the polished floor of main party room, we decided to work together and hang them up with me on his shoulders. Plus I trust Spencer holding me up a lot more than I trust Bryan, who has on several occasions forgotten that I'm sitting on his shoulders and done something stupid like chase Shrimp, or jump, or jump over something _while_ chasing Shrimp. All of which gave me some pretty painful bruises! And so now, unless he's trying to kidnap me or bench press me, I don't let Bryan hoist me up for extended periods of time.

Slowly I raised my hands, careful to keep the streamers as intact as possible. With the precision that comes with having to practise the same thing for about two hours I hung every last streamer onto the last hook and grinned. "We're all done Spence! Let's show Wolf-boy!" Spencer nodded, and I rested my hands in his dirty blonde mop of hair as he ran back to get Tala, careful to warn me to duck for all doorways and chandeliers. I know, large beautiful expensive glass objects and drunken Russians (or even sober ones, Ian breaks glass just by looking at it) is so not a good mix, but it wasn't my idea to throw Tala's big birthday bash here! Thanks to Mr Stanley Dickinson (the man who reminds me of Santa Claus) we're having it here, in this beautiful old mansion towards the edge of town. Actually now that I think about it, the only thing near this place is a hospital…that really says something, doesn't it?

We found Tala at the top of the stairs in the grand foyer, about to have a mattress race down said stairs with Ian. The floor at the bottom of the stairs was polished marble and the front door was open, so stupid Russians plus mattress flying down stairs at high speed plus slippery floor plus open door… you do the maths! Tala spotted me, still on Spencer's shoulder and waved, "Oh Charlie! I've got some bad news! Ian, we're going to have to hold off the mattress race for a bit!" He leaped down the stairs with surprising grace before dashing over to Spencer leaving a sad Ian on top of the stairs waiting, muttering something in Russian about 'making it quick or he'd go on alone'. Tala got to Spencer and looked up at me somewhat sadly, first time he's been anything but happy all week. "Charlie honey, I know you were super excited about coming to the party, but I'm afraid since we agreed with your mother," he shuddered slightly. I don't blame him, she scared them all half to death. Some people are scared of Tala; Tala is scared of my mother. "That you're not drinking you can't come. Sorry darling, I promise I'll make it up to you!" He let it all out in one breath, as if expecting me to cry or something. So I grinned at him. Always expect the unexpected is how it works around here anyway why not give him a taste of his own medicine?

"It's alright Wolf-Boy. We came in here to say the streamers are done, and since that's all I have left to do I guess I'll go exploring! This place is so huge I'll be gone until the party ends!" He grinned back at me as Spencer lowered me down, before crushing me in a hug. "Tala…can't…breathe!" He let me go with a grin, exclaiming happily in Russian how he'd known I'd understand before letting me skip off out one of the many doors, down the hall, hang a left, skip some more, down to the right (sounds like a country dance) and finally arriving at my secret base of operations. I swiped my card through the door and it opened, revealing a room full of monitors and keypads. On shelves lining the back wall there were cameras and mikes of various sizes, as well as two cat-suits (supply your own boots) and masks to conceal identities.

Okay so I wasn't entirely honest with Tala about where I was going, but there was a good reason I swear! I'm not the only person who hasn't been invited to this little shindig, a girl named Nate from the Bladebreakers wasn't either, not sure why; so we decided that rather than sit around and be bored we would do something a little more fun that would definitely get us some brilliant blackmail material – record the goings-on of Tala's party! And since Tala's party to begin with is a 'cross-dressing dress-up party' this is going to be brilliant!

I grinned and, pulling my phone off the charger, I sent out a single text to one particular new friend of mine.

_All set here. They don't suspect a thing. Awaiting your arrival. C xx_

This was going to be fun.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Evil Plans

Hello everybody! Oltierra here! I hope you enjoy the fic!

**Nate P.O.V **

**2. Evil Plans! **

My phone beeped beside me, on the bench where I was sitting in a small garden to the right of the old mansion, where Tala was having his party. I flicked my phone open and smirked to myself as I read the message:

_All set here. They don't suspect a thing. Awaiting your arrival. C xx_

An image of my fellow pranker sitting in a spy-movie style base of operations, on a swivel chair, facing some computer monitors and laughing evilly, popped into my mind. By this time I was so excited that I practically ran to the back door of the manor, to let myself in, with a good old hairpin. Sprinting down the corridors, I didn't bother being quiet: they would not be able to hear me, and even if they did, it was a manor with the Blitzkrieg Boys inside, needless to say, running was normal.

I found the secret base after only two wrong turnings, and a brief encounter with a solid wall. The pain never had a chance to register, as I was too high on my own cunning plans. I swiped my key card in the door and it swung open to reveal two black leather swivel chairs and enough monitors and interesting red buttons to make the FBI jealous!

Charlotte was sitting in one of the chairs, a giant grin on her face that spelt out g-u-i-l-t-y. A similar smile was on my own features, and I was physically trembling from anticipation.

"They bought it?"

"Absolutely!" We high-fived and collapsed in a fit of giggles. Finally I dragged myself up into the spare chair and faced the monitors. Displayed on the screens were security-camera feeds, complete with time and date in the bottom right corner. There was a movement in the central screen, where Bryan appeared to be terrorising Shrimp –as Charlotte called him- and Spencer was attempting to call in the cavalry a.k.a Tala. But to no avail. Tala was away with the unicorns and rainbows, in other words, he was spinning through the streamers in the ball room, which was doubling as a serious party room.

"It looks like some people are arriving." I whispered under my breath, and my smile grew. A car had pulled up in the drive, and out pilled the Bladebreakers, my own wonderful, dearly loved, traitorous, deeply annoying and weird on occasion team. They had expressly forbidden my attendance at Tala's party, 'in order to protect me!' Apparently they thought it best that I stay at home, and not go near any drunken Russians. All because of some incident while we were all on holiday in Austria, in which Tala made it perfectly clear that I was in debt to him, after he saved my life from a psycho Bryan. It's a long story. But anyway, Tala and my charming team are going to regret it!

"We should get changed." Charlotte's voice broke through my thoughts and I glanced over my shoulder to look at the midnight-black cat-suits up against the back wall, complete with masks.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah? It took ages to find them." The suits were hanging above a mountain range of various snacks, including what appeared to be a lake of microwave pizza and a snowstorm of popcorn. Sweetened not salted. We had been hoarding all this food ever since we had found out the location, and hatched our crafty plan. I took up one of the suits and went to go and try it on in the bathroom down the corridor.

I now feel like a true secret agent/criminal. Even more so when I slip into the chair in front of the monitors and fix the mask in place. Call me Bond, James Bond. Charlotte and I exchange a superhero-esk look, involving a raised eyebrow and a sharp nod of the head. Try it, it is great fun! Then we sank into a world of craziness that we would ever forget, never, even with medical help.


	3. Was That A Feather Boa I Saw?

**3. Was That A Feather Boa I Saw?**

**Greetings my fellow readers, MisstiqueRose here! Welcome to Chapter 3 of A Little Orange Dress! :D Time to get this party started! :D **

**Charlotte P.O.V**

After an intensive giggling session, it was time to watch our victims, I mean _guests_, get ready for the party. Focusing the camera using a joystick (which only succeeded in causing more hysteric giggling) we watched on the main monitor as Bryan and Shrimp who were in the middle of wrestling on another flicked their heads around at the sound of the opening door and grinned maliciously as the Bladebreakers cautiously attempted to make their way in as silently as possible. What were they expecting, an ambush?

Unfortunately that was exactly what they got, whether they were expecting it or not. Hey that rhymed! I almost laughed as the Bladebreakers were ushered in all packed tightly together in between Bryan and Shrimp. They were herded like sheep to the base of the stairs, and looked up as Spencer appeared at the top with armfuls of clothes. The Bladebreakers wore expressions of confusion on their faces, even Kai, one of Tala's closest friends, had no idea what was going. It was pretty funny seeing Kai 'Mr I'm-perfect-and-I-know-it' so confused he was actually showing it in his deep, mysterious garnet eyes… Okay, so I might like him… a little… Don't judge me! We've gotten along pretty well since the Russians abducted us for a Titanic-inspired science experiment, but that's another story.

"Alright Bladebreakers!" Spencer's voice echoed all throughout the house so loudly we could hear him here! "Do you remember when you agreed to come along to the party that we asked you what you would like to wear if it were a costume party?" They all nodded slowly, and Nate and I grinned at one another - we knew what was coming. "Well," Spencer continued, a smile creeping up onto his face and I could see the pit of dread opening up in the Bladebreakers. "We sourced all the costumes you requested!" He chucked down heaping handfuls of clothes to each of the Bladebreakers, I think he threw a feather boa at Kai, (I snickered and pointed to it on the screen,  
"What the hell did Kai ask for?" Nate shrugged because she hadn't really been listening to Kai when he'd requested something,  
"I dunno, caba-something."  
"Cabaret?"  
"Yeah that's the one!" I burst out laughing. This was going_ so_ to be blackmail worthy!)

Rei didn't really seem to mind much (what he was tossed wasn't all that different to what he was wearing), Tyson grinned, Kenny just shrugged, and Hilary actually looked rather excited, Daichi seemed offended but it was Max and Kai who had me and Nate in more hysterics. Max was chucked a schoolgirl's outfit – plaid skirt, cute shoes, a bow, white shirt (there may or may not have been a bra in there… They better not have raided my underwear again, the bastards!) Funnily enough he seemed pretty happy which his stuff and ran off to go try it on. Kai on the other hand was fuming silently – he got a dress, a full on red dress that had a split up the side right up to mid-thigh (they had me try it on so I know that it does) with a pair of black heels, the black feather boa as well as some elbow length black gloves.

A few other accessories later and the Bladebreakers had all run off to go try on their outfits, all bar Kai who was seething. "I am NOT wearing this! I'll look ridiculous!" Bryan grinned maliciously having just received his own costume; or at least what I assume what his costume was, it was a bundle of pink, glitter and ruffles… dear God what did he ask for?  
"C'mon man, for Tala!" Kai glared at him unamused.  
"That's even more of a reason NOT to! I'm not dressing up unless that pyscho is too!"At that moment Tala skipped into the hall and I swear to God they must've heard us laughing from our bunker. Tala came out in a pretty orange pinafore, little white undershirt with ruffled sleeves, long white socks with little orange matching shoes, fairy wings and a little tiara. His hair was done up in pretty little pigtails with orange ribbons and I think he had make-up on… Yet he didn't look embarrassed in the slightest, in fact, he was really enjoying himself. _And you have reached a whole new level of scariness, Tala._ He skipped over to Kai throwing glitter in the air every couple of steps before grinning that familiar wolfish grin.  
("What's going on?" Nate asked, zooming the camera in to focus on them.  
"Tala's got something planned, and it's gunna be big…" I whispered back with a grin leaning closer to the screen excitedly.)

"I'm a better cross-dresser than you!"  
"Oooh burn," Nate commented and Kai definitely felt it – I'd only been told half the story about his cross-dressing antics but apparently he was really good, which was disturbing on a number of levels. Kai definitely was not taking this insult lightly.  
"No you're not!"  
"Yes, I am! I'm the Tango Fairy of Russia! You can't beat me!" Kai snarled viciously before smirking and saying something that made my blood run cold.  
"Fine, Charlotte's here right? We'll get her to decide!" My eyes widened and I turned to Nate who mirrored my fearful expression.  
"Houston, we may have a problem."

**Please read and review :D :D :D :D :D Over to Oltierra for the next chapter! :D **


	4. PANIC!

Hello everybody! Oltierra here again! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but it is finally here! I hope you enjoy the fic!

**Nate P.O.V **

**4. PANIC! **

"Houston we have a problem!"

Charlotte and I exchanged horrified looks, and began to do honour to the Gods of panicking. In other words there was a lot of on-the-spot running and violent waving of hands: we could have been in a musical!

RING RING

Silence. Freeze frame. Nobody move!

RING RING

We stared at each other, and then at the phone, as if hoping it would turn to ashes and float away.

"You should get that…" I whispered.

"Okay…" Charlotte whispered back, but she looked reluctant. Nevertheless she leant forward to lift up the phone and place it to her ear.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"CHARLOTTE YOU THERE?"

"Stop whispering!" I commanded and she twitched.

"Oh, er, yeah, yeah. Hey Tal what's up?"

"Can you come back to the manor quick?"

"Sure thing."

"Cool see you in a sec." and he hung up. Charlotte placed the phone down timidly. The sound of thought filled the room as we desperately searched for a solution to this problem, but the steady drone of panic remained. It took us all of a minute to realise that we did not have time to think, and we needed to act NOW!

Charlotte lunged for the door and I barrelled through after her, though God knows where I was going! We were half way down the corridor, before the fact that we were still dressed as ninja spies smacked us in the face.

"CRAP!" We uttered simultaneously, and dove into reverse, reaching the door the second after it had closed and locked itself. "CRAP!" I shoved my hand into one of the cat suit's many pockets, filled with the dread, that we had left the key in the now locked room. I took me three attempts to find the correct pocket, and when I did, I practically threw the key at the door. When that did not work, I tried putting the key in the keyhole. Which was surprisingly difficult at high speed. Eventually we charged through the door, leaving it to crash into the mountain of food and beverage.

I tried to save a major landslide from occurring, while Charlotte stripped out of the cat suit, and yanked on whatever clothes were in reach, from where they were laying in the corner where we had dumped them. In record time she was sprinting back down the corridor, and I shouted after her desperately.

"Go out the back exit and loop round!"

I prayed that she had heard me, and sank into my spy chair like a tired old man, and sighing like one too. The door clicked shut behind me and I was all alone, in a deafening quiet, with nowhere to look but the screens. The cameras showed that she had gone out of the back door and run around to the front, to make it look like she had been walking away when Tala had called. Definitely not, in any way, hiding in a small room, in the same building, spying on its occupants, in a ninja suit. She did appear a bit out of breath when she walked through the front door in a fake calm.

She called Tala's name and I saw him race from the next room, into the hall where Charlotte waited. He flung an arm around her shoulder, and his orange dress rose beyond what was comfortable viewing. Charlotte looked too overwhelmed by the recent panic to care, or notice: probably for the best…

Kai dragged himself into the hall with that smooth strut that he is famous for. But tonight his eyes showed a striking anger, directed in its entirety at the red-head, in the little orange dress and matching ribbons. I felt suddenly very sorry for Charlotte. It was far safer behind these cameras and screens.

Kai began to speak in a quizzical tone. In other words, in a voice that would have suited the head gangster of a notorious gang, questioning some guy who had just lost him a ton of money.

"Isn't that Nate's t-shirt?"

"Yeah, when did you change tops?" Tala added.

An awkward silence descended.

**Please Read and Review! **


	5. Lies, Guys (in dresses) and Trying Times

**5. Lies, Guys (in dresses) and Trying Times**

**Hey there lovely readers! It's MisstiqueRose here with the latest chapter of A Little Orange Dress! Hope you enjoy! :D **

**Charlotte P.O.V. **

"Yeah, when did you change tops?" Tala curiously added, cocking his head to the side.

I looked down and practically swore under my breath, in the mad dash to make sure I didn't arouse suspicion I'd grabbed Nate's shirt (and thankfully my own jeans, God only knows the looks I'd receive otherwise) and flung it on. So I did what any good ninja-spy would do – lie.

"Yeah, Nate loaned it to me about a week ago but I kept forgetting to try it on. I brought it with me to see if it fit," Tugging on the hem of the shirt (which was slightly snug) to emphasise my point I grinned at Tala who brightly grinned back, clearly accepting my answer but Kai didn't look so easily convinced. With my cheeriest smile I looked over to Tala and as if noticing for the first time, regarded his strange outfit. "But I don't think it's my fashion choices that you summoned me about…" Tala twirled around excitedly for me, a little too quickly, giving me a less that desirable view I now have etched permanently into my memory.

I massaged my temples just to get across how sick of super-psycho Tala I am; don't get me wrong, I adore Tala – he's an awesome guy and heaps of fun to be around, but there's a limit to how much crazy I can take from him and he crossed that when he said he loved rainbows about a week ago. "Tala," I sighed, knowing I was going to regret the answer, "Why are you in a dress?" He giggled cheekily throwing some glitter over me, which earned him my best unimpressed look.  
"I'm the Tala the Tango Fairy of Russia!" I nodded slowly, internally cursing myself for letting Tala near my childhood collection of fairy books. He tapped my nose with his sparkly orange wand and I glared at him unamused so he pouted adorably (I know, I never thought I'd say it either but he's got really cute blue eyes). Sighing I held my arms out for a hug which he gratefully leapt into, "Charlotte, do I make a pretty fairy?" His voice sounded so childlike I nearly forgot I was staring at a Russian male who was a year and a half older than I was.

"The prettiest, Tala." He looked so elated with my answer and then turned to Kai and stuck out his tongue. Or at least, where Kai had been standing which was now an empty space. Tala and I spun around in circles to work out where he was until I felt a gloved hand running down my back.

"So what do you think of me then?" I think I died a little in that second as I slowly turned around to be confronted with Kai in his costume complete with feather boa. The sad thing was he actually looked better than I did in it. His pale skin clashed in a really, dare I say it, hot way with the black and red ensemble and despite his lack of feminine curves his very sexy strut (which was in black stiletto heels mind you) more than made up for it, he'd even gone so far as to rub off his famous face paint and replace it with red lipstick. I was honestly half expecting "All That Jazz" from Chicago to start playing though I'm glad it didn't, my mind still needed to wrap itself around the fact he looked amazing in a dress. Tala glared at him and he glared back and I pretended to realize what was going on, even though I'd known all along and was silently wishing I could be back behind the monitor so I wouldn't have to face Kai's heated garnet gaze.

"You called me in here to decide who the better cross-dresser is huh?" They both nodded and advanced suddenly on me like sharks, circling around me so there was no option of escape.  
"So who is it? Me or him?" They moved so fast it was impossible to tell who was talking, only that I had to answer or else… I tried to wriggle free but they trapped me between the two of them and suddenly I realised how the Bladebreakers must have felt when they walked in. Tala leaned on my right shoulder pouting adorably fluttering his lashes (and I could see now that there was three inches in between our faces that he was wearing badly applied mascara) and Kai leaned on my left, winding my hair in and out of his gloved fingers seductively and whispering playfully in my ear (never thought I'd say that either, but he's ridiculously charming when he wants to be…).

Between them compressing me and Kai's incredibly intimate contact I found myself almost gasping for air begging the universe for some kind of escape. With a sudden burst of strength I shrugged them both off and dashed for the stairs, only getting about half way before deeming it safe and just collapsing. Tala and Kai looked at one another before looking down sheepishly; they knew they'd overstepped the boundaries.

"Sweetie, sorry we kind of overloaded you. We just thought you're good with objective opinions so you'd be able to answer us." I was startled that Tala returned to his old self, if only for the moment he confronted me. Mustering all my strength I beamed at them both. _Here goes nothing… _

"You want my objective opinion? Here; Tala you need to learn to either apply your mascara better or get someone else to do it and don't twirl around too quickly or people will be blinded by your flashing." Tala's eyes widened and he tugged on the hem of the dress uncomfortably as I turned to Kai. "The annoying thing about you is you looked better than I did in that dress, but if you're going to act like someone out of Moulin Rouge you've got to give it everything you've got! No half-baked performances Hitawari!"

"Did someone say baked-wha…Kai what are you wearing?" Couldn't have picked a better moment myself Tyson.

**Please review! :D :D **


	6. Tyson's Nightmare

Hello everybody! Oltierra here again! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but it is finally here! I hope you enjoy the fic!

**Nate P.O.V **

**6. Tyson's Nightmare **

"Did someone say baked- wha… Kai! What are you wearing?"

Tyson interrupted the quiet spectacularly, with a face that did not know whether to laugh or cry, or quite possibly both. From where I was sitting in the Spy Room on the other side of the manor, my sides were splitting in agony. I would have rolled around on the floor in a fit of giggles, but then I wouldn't have been able to see the screen and boy were my eyes stuck to that screen! The sight in the lobby was beyond mind-blowing, and may well become the best memory of my life!

At first no one moved: some from shock, others from horror. These feelings doubled almost instantly, as Kai was the first to react. Casually he floated forward, towards Tyson with a gentle sway of the hips, and an elegant strut. His hair fell into his eyes and he flicked it to the side, in a shampoo advert spectacular. Those deep crimson eyes, enhanced even further by the blood red dress, never left Tyson's face. When he spoke his voice dripped like honey, and Tyson went ghostly pale.

"Well hello there Mr Granger…" Tyson's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Tala and Charlotte were completely still, trying desperately to hold the laughter in, in case they missed anything. Kai was… well Kai wasn't Kai anymore.

"Now, now Mr Granger, it is not polite to stare, especially at a woman. She might get self-conscious." He fluttered his eyelashes seductively and winked at Tyson. He began to say something again, but a dam had broken in Tyson's now damaged mind.

Tyson barrelled out of the hall as if he was being chased by a pack of hungry wolves, who had not eaten since the Blitzkrieg Boys' last victim. From where I was sitting, I could see him dart through a dozen corridors, before finally coming to a halt at the end of a fashionably decorated, magnolia corridor. I could just make out a painting of a vase and flowers above his left shoulder. With a start, I realised that this was the corridor with our secret base on!

"CRAP!" My rising panic was quickly subdued by the memory of our lovely locked door, which lay between Tyson and the complete destruction of Charlotte and my plans. There was no way he would find me in here, so long as I stayed quiet, and kept an eye on that particular screen. Everything would be safe.

I focussed upon the hall again, in time to hear Kai mutter, "How rude!" through my headphones. Suddenly he was back to normal, and slouched back into his usual pose, those dark, mischievous eyes shut.

"Someone get me a drink." He ordered in that cold, emotionless voice. But Tala and Charlotte could not hear him over their own hysterics. They were collapsed on the floor, writhing in the agony of laughter. Tears flooded from their eyes, and their cheeks were bright red as they struggled for air. Charlotte was gasping out Kai's name, but had lost the ability to form sentences, and therefore just repeated his name, in between fits of hiccups.

"Kai, K…K…K…Kai…Wins… Kai wins! S... S… Sorry… T… Tal…" I barely made sense of what she was saying, but I guessed it was a reference to the competition of best cross-dresser between Tala and Kai. Tala did not look disappointed at all; in fact the tears in his eyes suggested that he actually agreed. Both of them were still rolling around on the tiled floor, and did not take notice of Kai walking out, looking pleased with himself, in other words, expressionless.

After a while Charlotte recovered herself, and left Tala on the floor. She went out of the front door again, waving at the car that was pulling up. I guessed that the All Starz were in that one. It might have something to do with the blaring gangster rap that was spilling out of the vehicle. The poor microphone that was placed on the front door was being blasted to musical oblivion. Soon she was out of sight.

Someone rattled the door handle, and my heart skipped a beat and jumped into my throat. It could not be Charlotte: she would still be a couple of minutes away. A movement caught my eye on one of the screens. The image of Tyson desperately absorbed in trying to open the door, behind which I was hiding in a black cat-suit. Surprisingly enough, I was not so much worried about my appearance, as the ruining of our carefully laid plans! I found myself swearing at Tyson's curiosity, and stomach. Maybe we should not have stashed so much food in here… Tyson can smell an unopened packet of biscuits from a mile away.

Inside the Spy Den, I was frozen to the spot, trying not to breathe, and pale with panic. Tyson did not seem any closer to giving up, and Charlotte was just around the corner. Everything was falling apart! From where I was sitting, the only plausible option was to tie up and gag Tyson, before leaving him in a random room for the remainder of the night. Is that too extreme? Who am I kidding? It's Tyson for…

The rattling stopped. Charlotte had come round the corner. Someone was speaking. I swore again.

**Please Read and Review :D **


	7. Dodge A Bullet, Be Hit By A Boomerang

**7. Dodge A Bullet (Be Hit By A Boomerang)**

**Hey guys, it's MisstiqueRose here with another exciting instalment of A Little Orange Dress! Sorry about the wait! :D Hope you enjoy :D **

**Charlotte P.O.V **

I rounded the corner, all set to go back into 'spy mode' when I stumbled across a frantic Tyson desperately trying to open a door. This act would have been annoying but acceptable, but oh no, he wasn't rattling just any door, THE DOOR. THE DOOR TO THE SPY DEN. I could almost feel my heart stop in my chest, but with a quick little thump I restarted it and called out to Tyson, making sure it sounded like I wasn't deliberately heading this way but had stumbled upon him accidentally. Yes, you can convey all of that with a simple question.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" His eyes widened as he turned to face me, a look of 'Uh-oh-I've-been-caught-in-the-act', similar to the one I imagine Nate would be wearing if he managed to open that door. I could not let that happen, I'd never live it down otherwise. He let go of the door handle and turned to face me, clearly trying to weigh up the situation.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Oooh, trying to flip this back on me Tyson? His slightly cautious tone had 'guilty' laced all through it and I smirked. This was going to be easy!

"Part of Tala's conditions to let me hang around here during the party was to make sure that none of the guests got too far into the mansion otherwise they'll never find their way out." Not a lie, Tala and I had agreed I'd be in charge of herding people back out to the main party area if they got too deep in the mansion – the spy corridor was WAY off limits, which was part of the reason why I was so glad we found it. "So why are you here? This corridor is way off limits, glutton-boy." He looked a little offended at that but he shuffled over to me, and looking both ways cautiously (even though we were in a corridor and he was looking at the walls) he made a motion with his hands that was the universal signal for 'come here'. He began to whisper, or at least, Tyson's version of whispering which was sort of like the kind of whispering you'd do in a library, hushed tones but not morgue silent.

"I smell food in there, and I really need to comfort eat after…" He shuddered compulsively and I snickered remembering Kai's brilliant performance, but I stopped as the navy-haired Dragoon wielder glared ferociously at me. "So what's in there anyway? It smells like a lot of food," He paused and sniffed the air, "I'm getting loads of snack foods, microwave pizza and popcorn." Turning his nose towards the room he sniffed again. "Sweetened, not salted." I almost applauded his nose before realising I had to answer his question, and fast. There was no point lying about the food, that was a given. But how does one explain a mountain of food in a secluded corridor in a mansion where there's a party?

_A party…_

…_there's always loads of spare food at a party…_

…_I'm an evil genius_.

With a grin that could rival the Chesire Cat, I put a finger to my lips and did the same wary eyes Tyson had done moments before. "Tyson," I exclaimed in my serious whisper and he nodded completely focused. Amazing what the idea of a little food can do, hey? "Inside that room there's all the spare food for the party." And there goes Tyson's jaw, making a crash impact with the plush carpet beneath us. "Tala decided that in case the regular supply runs out, he'd have a second hoard to keep the masses at bay." Tyson 'oh'ed as if he understood the logic in that statement and I continued on encouraged by this positive sign. "He also left me in charge of this food storage, so I was told to steer anyone away who came down this corridor so that the food would be secure. After all, what good is a second stash if it's all gone before the party even begins?" I smiled at him and he nodded sheepishly, now it clicked. God Hilary's going to love me, I've figured out how to deter Tyson away from food!

I ushered him towards the party room with a smile, and gave him the directions. "But you've gotta promise this remains our little secret, okay Tyson?" He gave me an army style solute with his trademark grin on his face.

"Yes Ma'am, tell no one about the food ma'am!" I saluted him back and grinned brightly.  
"Good! Now get back to that party, I think the All Starz just arrived! Who knows what they'll dress up as!" Excited at the concept of seeing the All Starz he rushed back off down the corridor…

…And bumped straight into a girl in a school uniform running in the opposite direction. With baby blue eyes and a blonde bob of curls that framed her adorable face nicely it didn't take long for the green eyed monster to rise. At least until she spoke.

"Tyson! Thank goodness I found you!" Tyson and I stood in complete silence after he helped the girl up; this girl sounded like Max. I found myself staring as Tyson motioned for the girl to continue unsure of whether or not he actually knew her.

"You'll never guess what! Michael Parker was just hitting on me! So were the rest of the All Starz bar Emily, and I was like 'guys, it's me, Max' but they didn't believe me." Definitely sounded like Max. The girl hopped nervously from one foot to the next the way Max does when he's scared, something I discovered when he accidentally confronted Bryan in a bad mood. _Acting like Max too… how could she… unless… oh my God… _  
"Max?" He nodded vehemently as Tyson and I yelled a confused chorus, as we'd figured it out at the same time. Wow, Max was definitely giving Kai a run for his money! Tyson stuttered, unable to complete a full sentence; his mind was still recovering from the Kai incident so I imagine this wasn't helping. "But…you…how…you're…it's…I…uh?"

"Max, what happened? You said something about… Parker? Tell us everything." Trying to keep my head cool in a crazy situation, something I found myself doing more and more often these days, I focused my attention on Max. I needed to get them out of here (and effectively make sure they don't mind my leaving) and fast. _C'mon Nate, please, do something, anything!_

**Read and Review! :D **


End file.
